


It Just Feels... Right

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Hetero [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Rhia gets into a threesome with her boys.





	It Just Feels... Right

The fact that, just as Rhia was claiming her place with the Hardy Boyz, Lita had chosen to move on, find a way to be herself and not paired with either Hardy, had left a void. Rhia, in private, had spoken with Lita, clearing the air and making it clear what she intended to do, that she would step into Lita’s place, not just in ring, but in the boy’s lives. Lita would still be welcome, but Rhia would tend to the boys... needs. 

Rhia had been the one to suggest that Jeff and Matt shared her, she had already slept with Jeff as a ring-rat, and with Matt when she had become a wrestler, now she wanted to enjoy them both, without either one getting jealous. 

Rhia had won her match, finally laying claim to a title, and the mood had been jubilant as the three went back to their rooms, taking very little time to change before heading back to the hotel room the three of them were sharing as they toured. 

None of them would remember later exactly who undressed first, or who started touching who, but they would later agree that Rhia had kissed both Jeff and Matt, letting herself be lead to the bed and positioned so that they could both enjoy her, Jeff moaning softly at the way she tasted his cock, suckling until he was hard enough to move around her, easing his cock into her pussy gently, pulling her back so she was settled firmly against him for a few strokes, enjoying her moan even as she reached for Matt, taking his cock into her mouth, Jeff’s pace doing everything to help her get Matt hard, then get Matt off. 

Matt had been the first to come undone, Rhia growling her arousal softly as she swallowed his cum, arching to push back against Jeff harder, demanding her own release, both Rhia and Jeff coming undone at the same time.


End file.
